


Those Complicated Brown Eyes

by pearliegrimm



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood Friends, Confessions, M/M, hajime needs a break, hanamaki and matsukawa are meme fuckers and dont help at all, i need a break, oikawa is beautifully oblivious and just beautiful in general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearliegrimm/pseuds/pearliegrimm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh fuck.” Hajime utters- oh so glad his parents aren’t home to hear him curse so much. “I’m in love with Oikawa.” He runs his hands through his spiked hair, trying to calm himself down.“What do I do?”</p><p>“Oikawa?” Matsukawa suggests slyly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Complicated Brown Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> pls be kind to me im so tired and im crying about iwaoi i just want them to be happy.

Here’s the thing, Hajime had always been really close with Tooru. He’d known that as a fact ever since they were in elementary school.

He was his annoying side kick in every one of his life stories and Hajime was certain that he couldn’t see any kind of future without him.

It was just _wrong._

They were best friends, they always would be.

Well that’s what he thought, anyway.

But ever so swiftly, ever so subtlety- Hajime began to _notice_ things.

The married couples on his own television started feeling far too familiar for his own comfort. It doused him with sudden, fiery, déjà vu from lazy summer afternoons with Oikawa.

They bickered just like Tooru and he, they made up, they joked, they were _close_ -

_Exactly like he and Tooru._

But that was just normal friend behaviour right?

…Right?

But it wasn’t just that- it was strange. His breath hitched every time he and Tooru touched now- his heart stopped when the other wrapped his arm around the other.

He fucking _shivered_ every time that bastard called him _‘Iwa-Chan.’_

_Which was all the God damn time._

 

One rainy afternoon long after practice at Hajime’s house he consulted Matsukawa and Hanamaki with the feelings. Hoping that their smart ass replies could possibly benefit him. Because God knows what Tooru would do if Hajime actually told him all these things.

He watches their expressions as he says absolutely everything to them- because after all, he was at a complete loss of what to do- or what even this ‘thing’ was.

Oh God he was so lost.

So lost he was going to the worst two people for advice, ever.

All the pair seem to do is glance at each other with smug grins on their face as he talks and Hajime knows he has made a grave mistake.

When he finishes, they can’t seem to stop giggling.

Which is never, ever, a good sign.

“Iwaizumi…” Hanamaki begins, stifling a laugh- unable to continue.

Matsukawa picks up the question for him. ”What colour are Oikawa’s eyes?”

Hajime doesn’t even have to think.

“They’re brown but not completely brown. Almost like hazel but without so much green- with little gold flecks in them that look really cool when it’s sunny. Sometimes in the afternoon if he looks at the right angle there’s even bits of purple in them. Which is odd because I never knew that purple could be so pretty with brown- _oh shit._ “

The realisation hits Hajime like a tonne of bricks.  

The pair in front of him burst into hysterics.

“Oh man, you’ve got it _bad_!” Hanamaki jeers from the floor, slapping himself on the knees.

“That was the gooiest thing I have ever heard you say, Iwaizumi- even including your god awful corny vice-captain speeches!” Matsukawa adds as he gasps for more air.

“Shit…” Hajime murmurs, “Shit!”

“Shit, _indeed._ ” Matsukawa confirms, composing himself just before Hanamaki.

“I like Oikawa?”

“I’d go further than that, dude.”

“I’m in love with Oikawa?”

The pair of team mates- still lying across Hajime’s tiled kitchen floor nod at him. “You’ve got the love bug and the only cure is some sweet Oikawa ass.”

Matsukawa gives Hanamaki a high five for that comment and Hajime would slap them both if he weren’t having some kind of mass realisation.

“Oh fuck.” Hajime utters- oh so glad his parents aren’t home to hear him curse so much. “I’m in love with Oikawa.” He runs his hands through his spiked hair, trying to calm himself down.“What do I do?”

“Oikawa?” Matsukawa suggests.

Hanamaki is the one giving out the high five this time.

“Seriously, guys, what do I do?”

Matsukawa sits up at last and looks him dead in the eye. “Tell him.”  
“What?”

“Like I said before-“ Hanamaki interjected, “The only cure is some swe-“

“Yeah I heard.” Hajime growls. “But what if-“ He frowns, his eyebrows screwing up in odd angles. At the prospect of it. “What if he doesn’t like me… that way?”

“Then you just have to deal with that.”

“But!”

“No buts, Iwaizumi, you are one dense motherfucker but you are also the bravest, strongest guy I have met. So you are going to march up to Oikawa and you are going to confess your ass off!”

“Maybe don’t confess your ass off…” Matsukawa advises, “You’re gonna need that later.”

Then he wiggles his eyebrows and Hajime wants to die.

 

“What’s wrong, Iwa-Chan?” Tooru hums beside him, watching him strangely as the other seems to play with his food. “I’ve never seen food on your plate for so long before.”

“Shut up, Oikawa…” Hajime says tiredly; he’d been up all night worrying about how he wanted this to go. He still didn’t know. “I was up all night.”

Tooru tilts his head, “Doing what?”

“Thinking.”

“About what?”

 _‘God he was so annoying, why did it have to be him?’ Hajime realises glumly._ His fear of rejection making him so much more negative than usual.

Hanamaki nudged his shoulder and Matsukawa raises his eyebrows from the other side of the lunch table, mouthing ‘do it now,’ to him.

He had to do it- he had to know…

Right?

No, these feelings… They were oddly hard to contain. It felt like he was going to blurt something out to Tooru any moment despite his fears.

It was infuriating but Hajime supposed that was how love was.

“Oikawa… Can I talk to you alone for a second?” Hajime blurts- his mouth thinking before his head did.

Tooru shoots him a concerned glance but nods at him.

The two of them walk outside, behind the school building, across the track and near the volleyball hall.

Hajime watches as Tooru tenses with nervous energy and can’t help but wonder when he started noticing these things about him.

Maybe it had always been like this?  
Hajime stops, his anxiety about the outcome of this situation making his legs shake.

“Look… Oikawa… I-“

“Are you quitting the team?” Tooru asks, his eyes blown wide in fear.

“No- no-“

Tooru doesn’t listen to him, his scared babbling filling the space.

He always did this when he was nervous.

Ever since grade school…

If only his fangirls could see this side of him…

“Is it because I put all that pressure on you at inter high because-“

Hajime’s chest flares with irritation. “No- just listen-“

“You were the only one who I could trust to hit it the way I wanted and-“

“Just hear me out, idiot!” Hajime nearly shouts, “This is really hard to say and-“

“Are you-“

Grabbing onto the other boy’s collar- the most frustrated he’s felt in the longest time, his cheeks are redder than a strawberry's and he just lets everything out.

“God damn it, it’s not anything bad. Unless you want it to be- Oikawa, you fucking dumbass, I’m in love with you!”

Silence.

Hajime’s grip on Tooru’s collar loosens as he looks at the shocked lock on his face.

For once, the setter is silent.

And it’s awful.

 Hajime heart thunders in his chest.

It would be okay… Even if he didn’t feel the same way…. Hajime never expected that anyway…

“Iwa-Chan…” Tooru breathes his face the most serious it has been in a very long time. “Y-you mean it?”

Flushing, Hajime looks to the ground and then back up at this best friend. “Yes.”

He expects to see some kind of disgusted look on his face and Hajime soon realises that Tooru isn’t the only dumbass here.  

Tooru would never be like that.

The setter’s face breaks out into an enormous smile that Hajime doesn’t have the pleasure of looking at for too long before Tooru’s the one pulling on his collar- Kissing him with all the might and excitement he could possibly muster.

Which was a lot.

Pulling away, their cheeks are both pinker than usual. Tooru’s eyelashes tickling Hajime’s cheeks.

“I’ve always wanted to do that.” Tooru murmurs, the grin still on his lips.  

 

Hanamaki and Matsukawa watch the scene with smug gazes, giving each other another set of high fives before leaving the two by themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> find me @pearliegrimm on tumblr


End file.
